Think Remember Love
by nekogirl24681
Summary: Kaituren, Renji, and Rukia are best friends whose dream is to become soul reapers. But, when tragedy strikes and years later Kaituren doesn't remember them, how will Renji ever tell her that he loves her? (Kaituren is basically the Bleach version of me) *BEING UPDATED AND SOMEWHAT ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Hey Guys! I FINALLY decided to write a new fan fiction. I've had this idea for a long time now and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you guys will like and again, please no flames but I will take constructive criticism. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. That would be awesome though but, it belongs to the awesome Mr. Tite Kubo :) .**

Inuzuri.

One of the worst places you could live in the Soul Society.

A place definitely not for children.

How did I end up here you ask?

Well, all I remember is flames, tripping and falling against something hard, and a red-haired boy picking me up. After that I blacked out.

I woke up in a small, hut-like building, on what appeared to be the only mattress in the place, with several kids surrounding me.

"Hey, hey! Give her some room to breathe!" I heard a voice shout.

The kids moved out of the way and a raven-haired girl and a red-haired boy approached me. I instantly recognize the boy as the same boy who saved me. I tried to sit up and voice my recognition, but I felt my chest burn and my throat felt dry as sandpaper.

"Whoa, take it easy!" the boy said.

"Here, drink this." The girl says, handing me a paper cup filled with water. I sip it slowly, savoring every drop.

"My name's Rukia." She said.

"And I'm Renji, Renji Abarai. What's your name?" the boy said.

"K-Kaituren…Murasaki." I say, still feeling a little weak.

"Well Kaituren, I'm glad you're ok. You really gave us, me especially, a scare."

"You… you're the one that saved me!"

Renji blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I couldn't just leave you to die in that fire."

I blushed and smiled, tears of joy coming to my eyes. "Thank you Renji."

"Hehe…ah, don't mention it." He smiled at me.

"Hey, you look a lot like a cat. Do you mind if I call you Neko as a nickname?" he asked.

He wasn't kidding, I do look like a human girl version of a cat (minus the ears and the tail) with claw-like nails, piercing green eyes, two pointed teeth, (which you can se when I smile) and I'm very agile.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Well, alright then. Welcome to the family Neko." Renji said, holding his hand out to me. Rukia held her hand out as well and smiled at me. I took both of their hands and shook them, feeling very welcome to my new home.

**A.N. : I know this chapter is short, but this story is good and the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Please review! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Reaper Powers

Chapter 2: Soul Reaper Powers

(Neko's P.O.V)…..

About a year had passed since Renji saved me. Life in Inuzuri is hard, but with friends who have your back, you get through it. Renji, Rukia, and I had gone down to the river to try and catch some fish for dinner. After catching a basket full, we decided to head back.

(Renji's P.O.V)….

I handed the basket to Neko and said I'd be along in a minute. She nodded and walked towards the bank of the river.

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop staring at her. Her short, slim, petite figure (though just a bit taller than Rukia) her wavy honey-blonde hair, her cat-like features, and her eyes. Her beautiful, piercing green eyes…

*SMACK* "OW! Hey! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek because Rukia had slapped me.

"I saw you staring at Neko. You like her don't you?" she said, poking my arm.

"No! Of course not! She's my friend that I care bout a lot." I started blushing

"Oh really? Then how come you couldn't keep your eyes off of her? Huh? And how come you're blushing?" a sly grin formed on her face.

"Grr, yes I like her. Just please don't tell her okay?"

Rukia smiled. "I promise I won't tell her."

"Thanks."

(Neko's P.O.V)…

I turned around after reaching the sakura tree near the river to see Rukia and Renji still standing in the water.

"Hey!" I yelled. "You guys coming or what?"

They quickly ran out of the river while I gathered up some sticks for a fire.

After we finished eating, Renji decided to challenge me and Rukia. "I bet you guys can't climb to the top of the tree."

"Oh really?" Rukia said with a sly grin on her face.

"First one to the top wins! Loser has to carry the leftovers home!" I said in excitement.

"Ready…Go!"

The three of us jumped up and quickly started climbing the tree. Renji was taller and could reach the brances quicker, Rukia was faster because she was shorter, and I was just a little faster than Rukia because of how cat-like I was.

I pulled myself up to the last, thickest branch that we could climb, smiling that I had won.

"I win!" I yelled.

"Nice Neko!" said Rukia as I pulled her up.

"Aww, no fair!" said Renji, sticking his tongue out.

I laughed at his comment.

Suddnely I lost my balance and fell. Rukia tried to grab me, but fell as well.

"Neko! Rukia!" yelled Renji.

Most of the branches broke our fall before we hit the ground, but one cut my leg pretty bad.

"Are you two ok?" Renji asked, running towards us.

"I'm fine, but Neko cut her leg on a branch." said Rukia.

I clutched my leg in pain, but when I did, the pain slowly started going away.

"Whoa, your hands are glowing!" said Renji.

"Huh?" I looked down and, sure enough, my hands were glowing a faint green color, healing my cut.

"You have soul reaper powers!" Renji exclaimed. "You idiot, she doesn't have powers. She can do kido like us." said Rukia.

"Yeah but we can't heal like that! You should become a soul reaper Neko. We might some day!" said Renji. I knew what soul reapers were and what they did, and becoming one would mean a better life.

"Hmm…maybe."

"Awesome!" said Renji.

"Wonderful, now are you going to carry the basket back? You did lose Renji and I'm sure everyone else back home is hungry." said Rukia.

"WHAT!? OH COME ON!"

I laughed at their silly antics. Maybe one day, the three of us could become soul reapers and get out of this shit hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

**Hey guys! So, if you haven't noticed yet, I've updated the chapter a bit to make them look better in my opinion. If you want more info as to why I haven't posted to this story in soooooooo long, see Chapter 5 pt 2 for more info (I'll have it posted soon). Now then, on with the story! Just a heads up, there's a sad bit towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Several years had passed since Rukia and Renji had mentioned wanting to become soul reapers. The rest of our friends that lived with us had died due to the poor conditions of Inuzuri. After seeing them suffer like that, despite trying everything we could to help them, we had decided that we needed to get out of this hell hole.

We had practiced our kido (though Renji kinda sucked at it) and sword skills and were determined that we'd get into the Soul Reaper Academy and become soul reapers.

One day, when I volunteered to go to the market to try and get some supplies, I came across a little girl being tormented by a man because she had "stolen" some bread from his cart.

"This is what you get for stealing you little brat!" he yelled at her, raising a knife.

I quickly ran over and twisted the man's arm as hard as I could so he'd drop the knife.

"OW! You bitch!" I kicked him in the stomach and fired a kido ball (**1**) at him. He crashed into an alley and ran off.

I turned to the girl and said "It's alright now, you're safe."

She whimpered and held her arm out. It was covered in bruises from where the man had tightly gripped it and looked almost broken. "_That bastard._" I thought. I put my hands over her arm and healed it. She looked up at me in awe. I smiled at her and handed her ten of the biggest loaves of bread from the man's cart. "Here, now you won't be so hungry." She smiled and ran off.

"Well that was pretty impressive." I turned around to see a soul reaper captain with long white hair approaching me.

"Y-you're a soul reaper captain!" I exclaimed, as I had never met an actual soul reaper before, not to mention a captain. I had only seen them passing by.

He smiled at me "Ha-ha, yes you're right. I'm the captain of the thirteenth division, Jushiro Ukitake. And what is your name miss?"

"It's an honor to meet you Ukitake taicho. My name is Neko- uh, I-I mean Kaituren Murasaki sir." I said, thinking it better to tell a captain my real name instead of my nickname.

"Well Miss Murasaki, I find your skills very impressive and would like to recommend you to the soul reaper academy(**2**). I think you'd make a great soul reaper." He said, handing me a letter. "Thank you very much sir!" I said, happily accepting the letter.

"_Finally!_' I thought. "_This is it! We can finally get out of here and achieve what we've always dreamed of!_".

I ran back home and showed Renji and Rukia the letter I had received from Ukitake taicho.

"Wow, you met a captain AND got a recommendation? That's freakin awesome!" said Renji.

"Yeah, congrats Neko." said Rukia.

"Thanks, but you guys will come to right?"

"Of course!" they said.

"You didn't think we'd let you go and leave behind in this dump now did ya?" said Renji.

We all laughed.

"No, of course not. Friends stick together till the end right?"

"Right!"

We then shut up our "house" for the night and went to bed. As I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but think that after living years in this terrible place, our dream was finally coming true.

Suddenly, I was woken up by a loud noise.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Huh?" said Rukia.

"What the?" said Renji.

We looked up to see a huge hollow (**3**) staring back at us, ready to strike.

"Neko, Rukia, RUN!" Renji yelled as he picked up some large rocks and hurled them at the beast while Rukia and I ran away.

(Renji's P.O.V….)

As the hollow tore away at our house, I was instantly concerned about the girls' safety (sure they can fend for themselves, but I still want to protect them).

"Neko, Rukia RUN!" I yelled, throwing rocks at the monster.

Rukia managed to get away safely, but I couldn't find Neko. Then I heard it, "Renji, help me-AHHHHH!" a slashing sound followed by her screaming.

My heart stopped because I feared the worst, and I wish I had been wrong.

"KAITUREN!" The first time I had said her real name since I saved her from a fire where I first met her.

The hollow vanished, there was blood on the floor, but no Kaituren.

"No…no. Danm it no!" I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"Renji what's wrong? Where's Neko?" Rukia asked, kneeling beside me.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Normally I hate crying, because it makes me feel weak, but I didn't care at the moment.

"She's gone Rukia."

"What?!" Rukia gasped. "What do you mean she's gone?" "She...she's not...is she?"

"She's gone. The girl I swore I would protect ever since I saved her, the girl I loved and never told her, is…gone." I said, sobbing.

Rukia put her arm around me and started crying as well.

"Oh no…no."

**I told you. :( Don't worry though it gets a LOT better, lol. Again, please review.**

**Side notes:**

**1. The kido ball is from the episode where Renji has a flashback when he's fighting Ichigo (episode 32)**

**2. I know captains are never shown giving recommendations, but you think they could. And I picked Ukitake because he's like the nicest person ever lol.**

**3. Hollows can appear in soul society, especially if they are a strange and rare type(like the one from the fade to black movie).**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to The Academy

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Academy and Enter Britani Uchiha

*six months later* (**A/N: In case you're confused, Kaituren went into a coma after the incident and wakes up remembering none of it, like it's a new day.")**

I woke up feeling very confused. I felt like I had just had a horrible nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was about.

"_Hmm, that's weird, now what was I supposed to be doing today again?" _I thought.

I looked down at the letter next to me signed by Jushiro Ukitake.

"_Oh, that's right. I'm going to the academy today to get accepted and become a soul reaper!"_

I then packed my things and left behind this hell hole of a "town".

"So long Inuzuri, I won't be missing you at all!" I said with confidence as I walked out of the main gate. I felt overjoyed that I was finally getting out of this horrible place, but for some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. It was like I was leaving something behind, but I didn't know what.

When I got to the academy and showed the head master my letter, he smiled at me and said,

"Well Miss Murasaki, I would like to welcome you to the academy."

I beamed with excitement.

My dream had finally come true: I was going to become a soul reaper.

After receiving my uniform and other things, I made my way to my room. It was small, but felt rather homey. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe this is all happening." I said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The first year was great. I excelled in almost all of my classes, but I was having a little trouble with some of the kido, since I came from a poor district, and I still didn't have a zanpakuto. Of course, first years won't learn the names of their zanpakuto, but they have to figure out which one is theirs, which one calls to them, and time was running out for me.

Then one day, it happened.

I was walking out of class when I heard a small, whispery voice call out my name.

I turned towards the display of zanpakutos and saw a beautiful black sword, its handle a deep purple and its guard a beautiful pale blue color, in the shape of a cresent moon.

I picked it up and knew, that this zanpakuto was mine.

*A few months later*

Second year had now begun.

I was still advanced in everything, except for one thing: fighting.

I wasn't awful at fighting, but I was pretty bad at defense and I wasn't exactly the quickest person in the world.

I was walking back from said class when I suddenly ran into someone running lightning fast. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going baka!" I yelled.

The girl who had ran into me turned around and said, "Baka? You're the baka! You ran into me ya shorty!"

*eye twitch* I stood up and looked at her.

I became more angry because

1. Nobody and I mean noooooobody calls me short (yes 5'2 is short but that doesn't mean you should call me short!) and

2. She was slightly shorter than me. "SHORTY! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!"

"Hey now just wait a minute!..." she started to yell but stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, you're the girl that always loses in the fighting class."

"Yeah, no need to remind me."

"Hmm…ya know, I could help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, name's Britani Uchiha." She said, holding her hand out.

"Kaituren Murasaki." I said, taking her hand.

Britani smiled at me. I couldn't help feel that she was very strange (considering we were just arguing). Little did I know though, she would become my best friend.

**I know it may be a bit confusing but maybe this will help: While Neko(Kaituren) was in a coma, Renji and Rukia went to the acadamey. By the time Kaituren got there(all 3 are still the same age with Renji being almost a year older) they had already left because Byakuya found Rukia and Renji graduated early due to being in the advanced class and receiving a recommendation from the 11****th**** division at the end of Kaituren's 1****st**** year. **

**Thank you and as always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 1:Don't You Remember Me?

**Heeelloooo everyone! Wow, holy crap it's been a long time since I last updated this story. I'm very sorry, I should've over the summer buuuut kinda forgot. Hehehe…sorry. Then I started college and have been busy with work ever since(don't get me wrong, I'm loving college) so updates will more than likely not be constant but not months apart like last time ****. Sooooo on with le chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach**

Chapter 5: Don't You Remember Me? Part 1

Britani taught me everything there was about being a soul reaper. I knew practically every kido spell in the book and excelled at fighting (I had become the second fastest in the class after her).

I even learned my zanpakuto's name, shikai, and bankai. My beautiful zanpakuto's name was Kuro no Neko(black cat).

Soon enough, Britani and I graduated with high honors and, because of that, we were allowed to pick which division we wanted to go into (our rank would be determined by the division).

We were also informed that there were a shortage of captains due to a betrayal of captains Aizen, Tozen, and Ichimaru, and that the head captain wanted two captains and lieutenants in each divisions (spare for the ones that no longer have captains).

The only division I had somewhat considered was the 4th because of my advanced healing kido, but Britani managed to convince me otherwise.

"C'mon Tani, I don't think any other division would accept me." I said.

"Oh, don't be so sure of that." She said, pulling out a letter.

"I've been accepted as the second captain of the 6th division and was told I could pick my lieutenant if I saw he or she fit." She then pulled out the lieutenant badge for the 6th division and tied it around my arm.

"So, welcome to the 6th division, Lieutenant Murasaki."

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I now a lieutenant, but my captain was my best friend.

I stood there in shock "You're kidding, you really think I'm fit to be a lieutenant?"

"Of course I do. Besides I'm not sure any other division would and they'd be stupid to not accept you as such. So please accept this Kaituren. I don't want to have anyone else as my lieutenant because I don't see anyone other than you fit for it and not because I helped you out in the academy."

I smiled at her " Thank you. It is a great honor to be your lieutenant, Uchiha Taicho."

"Great! But you don't have to be all sappy and stuff, just call me Britaini Taicho."

We then headed towards the 6th division to formally introduce ourselves to the current captain and lieutenant.

(Renji's P.O.V. ….)

I had just heard that the 6th division was receiving a second captain and lieutenant.

"Hey Taicho, do you know who they are?" I asked Captain Kuchiki.

"No, but according to the papers, they graduated with high honors. The 2nd captain came from a noble family and the lieutenant was from Inuzuri. Hmm." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmm. Inuzuri huh?" Now I was curious, not many people from Inuzuri went to the soul reaper academy.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

Two women entered. One with short black hair wearing the 6th division captain's haiori, the other with long blonde hair wearing the lieutenant's badge on her arm.

"State your names." I said.

The black haired woman bowed and said "Second Captain, Britani Uchiha."

Captain Kuchiki looked up and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Captain is something wrong?" I asked, but got no answer.

"Uchiha…"

The second captain looked up and gave a look that absolutely scared the shit out of me.

"Well, it's been awhile Kuchiki." She said.

"It most certainly has Uchiha."

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes…unfortunately."

"What was that?" she said, glaring daggers at him.

"N-nothing."

I was shocked, he never stutters.

"That's what I thought." Captain Uchiha said, smiling. "I'm surprised Byakuya, you actually look like a man. The last time I saw you, you looked like a young girl."

Now Captain Kuchiki was glaring daggers at her. "Well, I thought you would be taller."

"Oh really? If I recall you had a rather funny nickname when we were younger. What was it? Oh yeah…Little Byakuya." She smirked.

They then proceeded to argue more, like little kids.

"Is she always like this?" I asked the second lieutenant.

"Yes, she is. How she became my best friend, I'll never know."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"And you?" Captain Kuchiki said to the blonde woman. "What is your name?"

She immediately straightened up and bowed. "Second Lieutenant Kaituren Murasaki sir."

I stood up from my desk in shock.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant Abarai?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"N-no sir, i-it's nothing." I said, sitting back down.

"_There's no way that can be her. She looks completely different. Besides she...died that night." I thought. _

"Hmm…Kaituren, I want you to get settled then take this to the 13th division." Captain Kuchiki said, handing her a folder filled with papers. "Renji, as soon as you finish your paper work you may leave. Britani, take this folder to the 1st division to confirm that you and your lieutenant are now in this division. When you return, I'd like to speak with you." She nodded and left.

Kaituren had started to leave when I said, "Wait, Kaituren,"

"Yes?"

"Go ahead and get settled but before you go to the 13th, may I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." She said, then left. I then turned to Captain Kuchiki. "I appreciate you letting me leave early sir, but why?"

"Is that the girl you and Rukia were friends with?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't look quite the same and it appears she doesn't remember me. Why?"

"I found an old picture by Rukia's room and it had yours, Rukia's, and Kaituren's names on it." He pulled out said photo and handed it to me. Sure enough, it was like he said. "That's why I sent Kaituren to the 13th division and am letting you leave now."

I stood up to leave. "Thank you Captain."

He nodded. I headed towards Kaituren's apartment in the barracks, which turned out to be just down the hall from mine. I knocked on the door "Enter." I heard her say.

"Oh, Renji you want to talk now?"

"Err…yes I would."

"Ok spill it then."

I took a deep breath "Kaituren, before you entered the academy where did you live?"

"Inuzuri."

"Did you live alone?"

"Yes."

I sighed "Were you ever attacked by, say, something like a hollow?"

A puzzled look crossed her face. "Not that I recall. I do have this strange scar across my torso but I have no clue how I got it."

I handed her the photo. Upon seeing the names she became more confused "Is that…me?"

"Yes and that boy is me. This picture belongs to the other girl, Rukia. We lived together in Inuzuri and were friends. The night before you were going to the academy, we were attacked by a hollow and you... disappeared."

She looked very confused. "I-I'm sorry Renji but I don't remember any of that at all. I was always alone in Inuzuri"

I looked down in defeat, but then remembered I found her in a fire when she first "arrived"(after she passed from the world of the living) in Inuzuri.

"What about when you first arrived? You were in a fire right? Do you remember anyone saving you?" Now she looked slightly angry

"How do you know that? I told you I was always alone. I barely got out of that fire and almost died. I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else."

I sighed sadly and started to leave. "It's ok, I'm sorry for troubling you. Hey, since you're going to the 13th can you give this photo back to Rukia? Thanks." I said, leaving her apartment. I went into my apartment and sat on my bed.

"Damn it, I thought I had her back, but I guess she's a different girl. The Kaituren Murasaki, the Neko, that I knew really is dead and gone. Damn…" I said, a tear falling down my cheek.

**A/N: WOW! It's been waaaaay to long lol. Again I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully I can get Chapter 5 Part 2 up soon. Please Review! Arigato! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5 Pt 2: Don't You Remember Me?

**So…it's been a while. I apologize for not updating this story for almost a year and a half. I became very busy with college and also got a job, so between those two I have very little free time. Ah the wonders of being a biology major haha. In addition to that, I just did not know what to write for this story until recently and the chapters will more than likely not be updated very often. So I hope you understand and will please continue to read and review this story. Now then, with all that jazz out of the way, let's get on with the story! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Chapter 5 Pt 2: Don't You Remember Me?

(Neko's P.O.V …)

I walked towards the 13th division feeling extremely confused. I just couldn't remember any of what Renji had told me. I looked at the picture again.

"_Hmm. That girl really does look like me, especially at that age" _I thought_. "She even had the same name as me. It's unfortunate she died, it seems like they were really close friends." _

Suddenly, a flash of pain went through my head. I squinted my eyes shut and yelped in pain. I saw flashes of color and heard voices, but I couldn't make them out."

After a few seconds, the headache stopped.

"That was weird." I shrugged it off and continued on my way. I came upon the 13th division and knocked on the captain's door.

(Rukia's P.O.V…)

I was sorting through paperwork for Ukitake Taicho when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ukitake Taicho said.

A blonde haired women holding a file entered. "It's good to see you Ukitake Taicho." She said.

"Well if it isn't Kaituren Murasaki! I heard you became the second lieutenant of the 6th divison, congratulations, I'm glad I recommend you."

I gasped and looked at Kaituren in shock.

"_No way. This can't be her. She died. But she looks very similar and even has the same name." _I thought.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned towards me. "You must be Rukia, Byakuya Taicho's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"_So she doesn't remember."_ "It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said, trying to hide my sadness and confusion.

"Renji asked me to give this to you." She handed a picture to me. I gasped. It was the picture of the three of us all those years ago, with our named written on it. "He asked me some questions about it, but I didn't know any of what he mentioned. He said I was that girl, but I don't remember any of that."

I smiled at her "It's alright, although you do look practically the same."

"Yeah…" She said, seeming confused. "Oh, here's some paperwork from the 6th division. I need to get back and get settled. Thank you again Ukitake Taicho. See you around Rukia." She sat the paperwork down and left.

"You seem confused. What's the matter?" Ukitake said.

"It's just…she looks the same as the Kaituren Renji and I knew back then. But it appears she doesn't remember anything. I don't know if it's the same girl or not because…she…"

"She died in a hollow attack."

"Yes, but I don't understand. I know you gave her that recommendation because she showed it to us, but we were attacked by a hollow and she died. Or at least…we thought she did. When the hollow disappeared so did she."

"Hmm, maybe she is the same girl but her memories of you are gone."

"You mean like amnesia?"

"Something like that, yes. I can do some research for you if you'd like."

I smiled in relief. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

I really hoped it was her. Maybe she would recover her memories, then maybe Renji wouldn't so depressed and could finally tell her how he felt. Things could finally go back to how we planned them to be all those years ago. 

**Thanks for reading guys! There will be one more part to chapter 5 focusing on Byakuya and Britani and Rukia and Ukitake's research about what happened to Neko. Please review and hanks again for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Hope

Chapter 6: Hope

**Just a note, Britani's last name Uchiha has nothing to do with the Uchiha's from Naruto. It just what her (my friend Brittany whose username on here I can't remember for the life of me) OC was named back when we were in high school (when I first started this story) and I just stuck with it. I changed her backstory a bit though. Enjoy!**

(Britani's POV)

I walked back to the 6th division after giving the 1st division our paperwork. This talk Byakuya wanted wasn't going to be pretty. Not after what happened all those years ago. I opened the door and saw him patiently waiting for me at his desk.

"I'm assuming you want to talk to me about what happened right?" I asked.

Silence.

"Oh come on now Byakuya, I had my reasons for leaving."

"And just what were those reasons?" he said in a stone cold voice. "_Yikes, I hope he isn't always like this._" I thought.

I let out a long sigh "Do you want the truth? I never wanted to tell you back then because I knew you would possibly get in trouble, but I guess that doesn't matter now."

I came from a very noble family, just like Byakuya. However, mine was quite strict. They didn't want me to become a soul reaper under any division or rank because I was seen as the Uchiha "princess" in their eyes and I hated them for it. The only thing I didn't hate them for was them introducing me to Byakuya when I was very young. We pretty much grew up together. We would tease each other all the time, him calling me the "midget princess" and me calling him the "girly knight". When I became a teenager, my family still I stay "as a noble should" despite knowing kido and having an exceptional amount of power within me. I however, secretly trained under Yoruichi and with Byakuya. He knew I wanted to become a soul reaper and wanted to help me. I didn't want him to get in trouble, so I kept telling him no. When my family found out, they forbid me from seeing him ever again and kept me under lock and key, but I outsmarted them and decided it would just be best for me to leave and never go back to them. I secretly swore that I would see Byakuya again someday though.

"Well, there you have it. Satisfied?"

"I never knew they were going to practically keep you there and force you to become the head of their family." He said.

I nodded "A few years after I left I heard they were sentenced to be executed because of all the fraud they had committed. I didn't really care. I know I was a bit of a rebel back then but I had no choice."

"I understand that now."

I smiled. "Hehe, you were a bit of a hothead back then though. Oh, I also heard that you had gotten married, but that your wife died a few years later. I'm sorry for that."

He returned a smile, something I hadn't seen for such a long time.

"It's alright, that was many years ago. She contracted an illness that was incurable, despite our efforts. Even through all that she still tried to find Rukia. She even tried to help me find you at one point. After she died I swore I would find you both. I became rather cold, and only thought of justice first before thinking things through. I found Rukia, but didn't treat as I should have. After she was nearly executed and Ichigo Kurasaki knocked some literally since into me, I realized I was in the wrong and needed to change. And now, you're here. I don't exactly know how to feel about that, but I am glad." He stood up from his desk and approached me. "And, I'd like to ask you something. You can decline if you'd like."

"Okay."

"Would you like to come live with me? I know you currently live in the barracks but…"

"You want to start over essentially?"

"Yes."

I thought for a moment, then chuckled. "_I guess I still have feelings for him after all this time. I wonder…" _

"Is something the matter, Britani?" "No, just a thought is all. I will gladly accept your offer Byakuya. Thank you"

He smiled, then cupped his hand around my cheek, pulling my face up towards his; something I never expected. I blushed "Is this what you were wondering about?" He asked. Then he gently pressed his lips against mine. "You mean you still…?"

He just smiled again, confirming my thoughts. Finally, no more running, just peace.

(Rukia's P.O.V)

"Have you found anything Ukitake Taicho?" I asked. I was anxious to figure out what exactly happened to Kaituren. It had been about two weeks and we hadn't found much yet.

"Hmm, possibly. You may have to get more help than me though. I tried asking the 12th division but they didn't find much either."

"Hmm…wait! Didn't she train with Uchiha Taicho in the academy? I remember her mentioning it when she visited here one day."

"You're right Rukia, you can go ahead and go home. I'm sure she'd be willing to help you."

"Thanks." I ran straight home. As soon as I got there, I knocked on Britani's door.  
>"Enter." She and Nii-sama were having tea. Ever since she moved here, he had been much happier than usual and that made me glad, even if they were almost total opposites, but you know, opposites do attract."<p>

"Yo, Rukia. Sup?"

"I have some questions for you about Kaituren"

"It's about what happened to her isn't it?" "Yes. I was wondering if you could help me. I am almost completely certain she is the same girl that grew up with me and Renji, because Ukitake Taicho did give her a recommendation letter. I think that maybe the hollow that attacked her somehow erased her memories, but I have no idea what kind of hollow it is."

"I can definitely help you. She is my best friend after all, not just my lieutenant."

"How about a training session? After all we haven't seen her bankai yet, and yours might trigger some of her memories." Nii-sama said.

"Of course! I can just put the image of Inuzuri in her head. It just might give me the profile of the hollow. Then, I figure out what exactly it is from there."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much. Oh, just one thing, we can't let Renji know about any of this. She needs to tell him if she does regain her memories. He still thinks she's dead and that this is a different person."

"Of course. We'll make sure of it."

I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, my friend would finally come back to us.


End file.
